Heavenly Requiem
by Yutyl's REquiem
Summary: An assassin and a priestess, children of light and darkness. Their fates intertwine to weave a tale of sorrow, anguish, and hope. Their encounter would send them spiralling down into the unknown, and change the life as they knew it into something... more.
1. Flight and Pursuit

_**Heavenly Requiem**_

**- Chapter One -**

**Flight and Pursuit**

* * *

_The world was burning, the sky, the land, everything was burning, stained with endless sea of red. It was overwhelming, the stench of burning corpses, mingling with smell of burning wood and blood, screams and cruel laughter resonating in the air. Pleas of mercy cut short with sickening sound of death, clanging of steel against steel, thin crescent moon hidden under thick columns of smoke rising from what was once a peaceful countryside settlement, inhabited by farmers and alike._

_Now, it was as if hell itself rose from the ground and engulfed the place whole. _

"_Run! They're here!"_

"_Somebody help us!"_

"_Ohgodohgodohgod-"_

"_No please! Spare us!"_

"_Noooooooooooo!"_

"_Leeeeen!"_

* * *

It was pitch black outside the moment he stepped out of his tent, small ray of moonlight peeking through the gaps in curtains of clouds that obscured the natural satellite. The lack of illumination didn't hinder his vision however, as he could still make out the outlines of the campsite, as well as his fellow tribe members spread around the area. Unsurprising, as it was what he, _they_, were trained for, after all.

His presence did not go unnoticed by others, and he could feel their gazes locking onto him, whatever they were doing prior to his awakening immediately put aside. This irked him slightly, as he wasn't fond of being the centre of attention, whether or not he could see the damn audience. His face showed no sign of his irritation, however, merely adopting his usual look of cold indifference. Fickle things like emotions were only hindrances, obstructing them from achieving their goals. He was taught better than to blatantly display such… _things._

Even so, that didn't stop them from giving him silent nods in wishing him luck for his upcoming… _test. _Or it could've been their gesture of bidding him farewell on his journey to afterlife. Who knows.

Standing atop a small cliff overlooking the vast dark, lightless canopy of trees and foliage was one man whom they all knew, respected, and even feared. Such fear wasn't unwarranted, as the man known as Kaito Shion, Head Commander of Stealth Division of the tribe, was a cold, heartless killer, unrestrained by something fragile and transient as human morality. His life, no, his existence itself revolved around the tribe and its underground activities, carrying out given orders with zeal, firmly standing with the ideals of the dark congregation without doubts. As such, he rarely, if ever, bothered to connect with his fellow affiliates on levels beyond that of duties, keeping whatever form of companionship strictly professional.

Which was why people were shocked when they learned that this heartless man took on the mantle of a mentor, something that has never happened before.

Len wasn't too surprised, however, as he knew the reasons behind his so-called master's actions. It wasn't like the cold-hearted man had a sudden change in heart and decided to hand out bouquets of flowers.

As if.

Said man took notice of his disciple's presence. As usual he wasted no time in beating around the bush, getting straight to the point, "Can you sense them?" He asked, gesturing down at the woods below.

"Yes." Len didn't ask who 'they' were; merely that he could feel their movement amongst the forest below, however faint it may have been.

"Down there lies Duke Hedin, accompanied by his footmen. They have been branded as traitors and the order came directly from the Cardinal himself. I assume you know what to do."

"Yes sir." And he did. Only one fate was left for those who tread on the path of betrayal.

"Do away with him. Eliminate any obstructions, and take no prisoners." The man commanded in frigid tone.

"Sir."

"You'll be going in alone. I take it you know what that entails."

"…" Of course he knew, this was a test, after all. One that involved treading on tightrope between life and death. One mistake, one fatal slip-up would be all it takes for him to dig his own grave. That is, if he failed, like so many others before him.

Only that, he wasn't planning on failing, or dying.

Taking that as dismissal, the assassin-in-training agilely leapt down the rocky slope, landing on the ground below with barely a sound and took off into the darkness.

**ooOoo**

The land of the forsaken. Terrains of barren plains, remnants and ruins of once-thriving civilisation scattered about, devoid of any possible signs of life, it truly lived up to its name. Its boundary taking up large portions of the western side of the continent, part of its empty land was choked with what people called the 'dead woods'. Such title wasn't unjustified, as the trees grew tall, its branches almost interlocking with adjacent ones to form vast networks of canopy so thick very little sunlight penetrated through the layers, hence keeping the forest below in near-complete state of darkness most of the time. It wasn't just the lack of sunlight though, the trees, the forest itself gave off lifeless appearances, healthy shades of brown replaced with dull gray, vibrant green hues of leaves consumed by pale sickly beryl dye. With dense mists rising on occasional parts of the forest, the place gave off eerie atmosphere.

As if that wasn't bad enough, this god-forsaken place was inhabited by unknown creatures, the kind that proliferated in areas devoid of sunlight and warmth, the ones that moved, hunted, and killed in darkness.

For one knight Oliver, fending off the stray creatures were bothersome, at best. With a frustrated grunt he brought down his long sword, felling yet another deformed creature. Turning his head he addressed his sole companion, "Priestess! Are you hurt?"

Said priestess answered, "No, I'm fine."

"Then let us leave and find a shelter, with any luck we would've shaken off our pursuers somewhat. This way!" Sheathing his blade he motioned for the girl to follow, who complied.

Their flight has taken them far and wide away from the capital city of Latein, and not for the first time the girl longed for her tower, the warm beds, hot food and most of all, sunlight. In this cold, dark forest it was a struggle in itself to see where she was going, it was fortunate her escort has chosen to don on partial plate armour, the glinting surface of the metal making it easier for her to see and follow him. She didn't fancy the idea of getting lost in this vast black sea…

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped. Fortunately this part of the forest was comparably less densely packed than most other parts, and with the aid of the moonlight they were able to see relatively better.

"Priestess, are you alright? We did run for quite a while..."

The priestess didn't answer, as she was preoccupied with quenching her burning lungs with cool air. Using the hem of her dress she wiped her sweaty brows, not caring about 'getting the dress dirty'. Not that she was ever that squeamish, anyway.

"Just a little further priestess, we'll hide in that cave for a while." The knight gently pressed, lightly tugging on her arms as he pointed out to the entrance.

Initially she wanted to resist – after all, the large, pitch black gaping maw looked less than inviting, and who knew what manner of foul, twisted beings lived in such dwellings? But then again, it wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. If braving the unknown was what it took for her to leave the damned city behind, then so be it. She _did _vow to never return back to the capital. Not after everything they did to her, and all those heinous acts they forced her to do…

'_No,' _She shook her head, _'I won't go back. Even if it means dying out here I won't go back. Ever.'_

"Stay on guard, priestess. Be ready for anything." Oliver muttered, carefully drawing out his sword and hoisting it before him, his grips firm, his form tense, ready to spring to action at any moment. Behind him the priestess began to channel some of her mana into her palm, just in case. Oliver was her only guardian and if he was hurt or incapacitated in any form, their chance of survival would only decrease even further.

**ooOoo**

With another swing of his blade the monster was cut in half, its twitching body littering the muddy ground along with its brethren. With a scoff the assassin sheathed his blades, before resuming his pursuit.

Likewise, years of rigorous training served him well, the creatures of the forest was no match, even in superior numbers. His instincts were keen, his blades sharper, and he was able to bypass most of the dangers the forest had to offer, though it seemed the traitorous soldiers of the Church were less fortunate, or less skilled, if occasional mutilated corpses bearing the silver cross pendants were any indication. Cheap, common soldiers like them were no different than slapping weapons into the arms of simpletons. Waylaid by monsters, they stood no chance.

Still, judging the freshness of the blood spilled and the paths where the soldiers laid fallen indicated that he was on the right track, and if he was to surmise the remaining survivors would set up an encampment someplace nearby, preferably somewhere with better lighting to make sentry duties that much easier.

As he expected, he could see faint gleams of torchlight in the distant, and as he focused, he could hear voices speaking in hushed tones. Silently he drew to slow pace, his gait soundless, even as he expertly scaled a tree near the encampment. Hidden behind screens of leaves, he could see around half a dozen men clustering around small campfire, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Damn, where has the duke run off to? He's not planning on leaving us behind, is he?"

"No way! If he did, how would we even get out?"

"We shouldn't even be here, all those ambushes from those… _things_, we're lucky to be even alive now!"

"Shit, I wish I just remained behind, at least prison cells don't try to bite your heads off!"

"Yeah, we need to find our way out of h-" The soldier couldn't finish his sentence, as all he could manage was blood-gurgling sound as his windpipe was severed, leaving him to choke in his own blood.

"Shit! What the fu-" Startled at their comrade's sudden death the remaining footmen rose to arms, though they couldn't detect their assailant. Within a blink of eye one by one they dropped like flies, one clean cut to vitals leaving them moments from death's door. Within few moments only one remained, who shook in fear as his comrades were killed left and right by something they couldn't even see. As Len stepped into the light, the lone soldier raised his spear, his grip shaking from fear. "Wh-who are you?!"

"…"

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!"

"The duke…"

"Wh-what?"

"Duke Hedin, where is he?" Len asked coldly.

"L-like I'd tell you! You'd sooner kill me, assassin!"

"If you won't talk, you're of no use to me. Die." With that Len raised his blade, and the soldier cracked, "Alright alright! I'll talk! He said he was going to scout further ahead, said he found our target not far from here and took others with him to investigate."

"Target?" Len asked, eyebrows raised. He didn't remember his master mentioning anything of the sort…

"I-I don't know who it is! Duke Hedin never bothered to tell us anything! We were all forced to follow him, we had no choice! He said he was going to kill all our families if we didn't comply! Please, spare me!" The soldier wept.

_**Eliminate any obstructions…**_

The assassin was unmoved, however. "This has nothing to do with me. I have my orders, now die."

"Curse you! You heartless bastard! Arrrrgh!"

The steel blade sang as it traversed through air and flesh, its slender form drenched in the blood of the fallen, quietening down once its thirst has been slaked. With a thump the headless corpse of the man fell, dark fluid pooling around it. With the soldiers dead, Len broke off into a run in search for his prey.

* * *

**FIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAAALLLLYYYYYYYYY! Exams are FINALLY over and I'm back...? **

**Ahahaha... it's been a while since I last updated, and it feels like I'm more or less dead to the world of FF... T_T**

**I COULD cough up 50G and get revived in a holy sactum, use a Phoenix Down or whatever. OR, I could get some much-needed reviews and convert them into ATPs for much needed metabolic boost (hint hint ^.^;)**

**Uh, don't know what else to say, um, pink dinosaurs invading the earth and eat us all? We're all doomed! xD**


	2. Hunter and Prey

_**Heavenly Requiem**_

**- Chapter Two -**

**Hunter and Prey**

* * *

"_It is time."_

_Oh, how she dreaded those words. Those three words, harsh and cold, sucking out whatever small measure of happiness she had moments prior, leaving blank, emotionless carcass behind. She'd be forced into whatever ghastly, overly-adorned dress that flaunted wealth and prestige that seemed artificial, then 'escorted' out of her elegant tower, encircled by burly men and women suited in metal armours as cold as their eyes, each bearing silver cross emblems on their breastplates. _

_They would then lead her to the destinations. Sometimes it was the sactum, when her healing powers were in dire need to tend to the wounded, the ones with gold in their pouches, anyway. None may seek the service of the Church without sufficient payments made. Or she could be sent to the library, where she would be forced to display her powers to the researchers for studies. Maybe the chapel, where she would be sat on the seat to the right side of the priest during mass, speaking when she was permitted to do so, and remain seated in silence otherwise. Seen and not heard. _

_But no. Today it was the stadium, where she would be forced to stand on a pedestal before several hundreds, even thousands of citizens looking up at what people called the 'symbol of the Church', breaths drawn in anticipation at whatever wisdom the holy priestess wished to impart on the enlightened. _

_Already she felt sick, forced to give out yet _another _speech, forced to spout even _more_ lies to the sea of ignorant, forced to do _anything_ against her will. Her escorts stood on the sides, watching her every movement, watching for any sign of disobedience. They would not let her leave until she was done. _

_How she hated them. _

_She hated it all. The Church, the guards, the people, everything and everyone. She even hated herself for being so weak, unable to say 'no' to whatever they forced her into, everything. _

_But she had no choice. _

"_People of Aruven!" So she would begin, and read out the script prepared just for the occasion, the messages written in elegant calligraphy doing little to improve the nausea creeping up her neck. Putting on a facade, slipping on the mask of fake passion, she would relay the message of the Church, and the finale would be met with the crowd singing her praises, making her already-heavy heart even heavier. _

_Normally she would be forced to remain standing on the pedestal until the end, but today, she just couldn't hold it anymore. The stench of lies and manipulation was far too overwhelming, and the mask of pretence had cracked, and before she knew it she was already running up the stone stairwell to her room in the tower. Her ridiculous dress was tearing at the seams, though she gave little thought to the article of clothing. _

_Bursting through the door, she collapsed on her bed and let the tears flow freely. She was tired, far, far too tired to hold in the wave of anguish, despair and disgust back anymore. Eight years. Eight long years and she finally reached her limit. She was strong, in body and mind, but she was only human, after all. _

"_Milady?" A familiar voice spoke out tentatively from the door, and through her tear-bleared eyes she could make out the familiar mop of blonde hair belonging to her manservant, Oliver. _

"_Milady? What happened to you?" _

"_G-go away!" She half-yelled, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. _

_The young knight tried to approach her in consolation, though he froze when the head priest stood on the doorway, accompanied by templars. Violently pushing the knight aside, the priest stomped up to the distraught priestess, his angry visage speaking volumes of his ire and frustration. _

"_Insolent child! How dare you run off without the permission? The ceremony has not yet finished and yet you took off, forfeiting your duties as a priestess! Cardinal Dain would be very displeased once he learns of your disobedience!" The elder roared, his fists shaking in anger. _

"_Sir! If you please, she's very upset right now! Please control yourself!" Oliver shouted, moving in front of her to offer what little coverage he could give to the girl. _

_His actions earned him a backhanded slap across the face by the fuming elder, "How dare you! A manservant like yourself should remain silent when real people are talking! Know your place, scum!"_

_He wasn't done yet though, "And you! I shall take this up to the Cardinal himself and ensure he metes out punishments befitting your filthy actions! Let this be a reminder to you just whose care you are living under!"_

_The girl said nothing, keeping her head buried in her pillow, even when the punishers took their leave. As the door swung shut behind them, she slowly raised her head, and Oliver, gingerly rubbing where he was struck, was startled to see not the usual look of sadness and resignation, but that of grim determination. What came out of her mouth shocked the young knight even further;_

"_I will leave this place. Tonight. I will leave, and never return."_

"_Milady!"_

"Milady!"

Jerked awake, the girl snapped her eyes open, "W-what?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Oh…"

"Nightmares?" Oliver asked, holding out a small water pouch.

"Of sorts." Was her curt reply as she took the item with a nod of thanks. Taking sips of remaining water she turned to her manservant, "What now, Oliver?"

"Priestess-"

"Oliver, you know I'm no longer a priestess, and I no longer wish to be. Please, address me by my name."

"But…"

"…" The girl sighed. She didn't blame him, he was enlisted into the service of the Church as long as he could remember, and life as a squire, then a certified knight of lower echelon of the Order of Silver Cross was all he knew. Heck, he didn't even need to accompany her all the way here, yet he did, risking not just his position but his very life as well. For that, she was grateful.

But Oliver was… Oliver. Somewhat shy and formal, he was her friend, her only friend in her long, arduous life as a caged bird under the custody of the Church and the Order, albeit tad awkward. He, like her, knew nothing of life beyond the high marble walls that encircled the compounds, so their lists of topics for conversations were limited, at best. The fact that they both yearned for freedom was what made them grow closer together. But other than that…

"Oliver, I-"

"Milady, wait. I hear something…"

And she did. It was faint, but there was no mistaking it; those gruff voices could only belong to their pursuers, persistently giving chase for god-knows-how-many-days, across the countryside into this accursed forest smack dab in the middle of this barren wasteland.

"Shit, to think they'd actually come after us this far… they sure are stubborn!" Oliver swore, his hand clenched around the hilt of his longsword.

"What do we do?" She asked, frightened.

"There's too many of them for me to fight at once. I'll try to lure them elsewhere and fight them. Once they're gone, keep yourself hidden where they can't see you. I'll come back for you afterwards. I promise."

"It's too dangerous!"

"It's the only way." With that the knight moved away from the hiding place, his sword drawn. He then yelled, "Hey! You pea-brains! Over here!"

The girl did not move from her hiding spot, though she could hear clashing of swords, Oliver's taunts and rushing stampede that gave chase after the knight. She breathed a sigh of relief, when the sounds of heavy footsteps froze her. She could hear them, slow, almost deliberate footsteps, metal boots stamping down on uneven rocky cave floor, getting closer, and closer.

**oOoOo**

It didn't take Len long to find his targets; three crusaders garbed in Silver Cross attire stood on either side of what seemed like pitch black gaping maw of a cave.

'_Only three. Shouldn't take long.' _Deciding to go for a direct approach, he walked towards the guards, who raised their spears in response. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

"…"

"Is he part of Duke Hedin's escorts?" One soldier asked his companions.

"How the hell should I know? He's not wearing any crusader gears, that's for sure."

'_Nothing more needs to be said. Die.' _With a blink of an eye Len was already upon one of the soldiers, his sword buried in the man's neck. His companion, startled at sudden display of hostility, roared in rage, "You bastard! I don't care who you are, die!"

Easily sidestepping the thrust from the crusader's spear Len leapt into the air using the shaft as a springboard, before driving the blade down, tip first, through the man's skull. His iron helmet offered little resistance against the brutal impalement, and the man fell into a heap beside his fallen companion.

"Y-you monster!"

The assassin pulled out the blade embedded in the crusader's skull with an air of nonchalance, using the clothes of bleeding corpses as a cleaning rag. Not giving a second glance to his kills he turned to the survivor. Even without proper lighting Len could make out the visage of terror the man wore, terror at the impending demise. Knocking the spear out of the crusader's hand he slashed him across the arm, the force behind the swing enough to cut deep. The crusader roared in pain, and clutching his bleeding arm, fled into the cavern, sobbing and screaming in pain.

Len considered finishing off the man there and then, but decided against it. No, he'd have his use as an unwitting, unknowing guide to navigate his path through the cave. He could always dispose him along with the duke and other remaining traitors afterwards.

The passages were like a labyrinth, twisting and diverging, uneven grounds proving to be a little more than mere bumps on the path. Even with his visions, navigating inky black interior of the cavern without lit torches and braziers proved to be a challenge, more so with narrower pathways overlooking a cliff. One slip, and he would fall to his death, and it seemed like a long, long way down. Thankfully, familiar scent of blood was able to guide him through the right paths however.

After tense moments of adjusting and regaining his balance, he was finally able to make his way to the deep end of the cavern, the voices growing louder and louder. He broke off into a run, taking care not to make too much noise.

Ahead of him was a small clearing at the end of the cavern, few lit torches placed on the walls to provide some means of illumination. A group of four, five men stood, surrounding a figure whom Len surmised as their 'target'. Who it was he couldn't see as they blocked his view.

"There you were, thought you could hide from us like _that_? Lady, you really are looking down on us, aren't you? Thought we were some dumb brutes who couldn't even think?" the man in lead jeered at their captive. His entourage laughed, "Duke Hedin! Now that we've found her, let's get the heck out of here! I don't want to stay in this god-forsaken place any longer than we have to!"

Duke Hedin? So he was in the right place, and right where he wanted him to be, too. How convenient. Len mused as his 'guide' stumbled into the clearing, gaining attention from the ones present. The wounded messenger, pale from extensive blood loss, collapsed before the group, and breathed out his dying message, "D-duke Hedin… A-assassin, killed… all… demon…"

Len chose that moment to step into the light, blades drawn in each hand. Casually stepping on the corpse of the messenger he addressed the group, "Duke Hedin?"

"Who are you? You're the one who killed my men?" The man in lead yelled.

"…"

"Speak! Or die in silence!"

"...The dead does not speak." Len intoned. It only served to further aggravate the Duke as he raised his sword and barked, "Enough! Men, kill him!"

With a roar they charged. Within the confined space of the cavern, however, there was very little room to manoeuvre around. Their spears, longer in length, was more of a hindrance as the cramped space limited their range of movements and this served as the instruments to their demise. Swiftly running up the cave wall the assassin displayed dexterity and finesse as he flipped backwards, slashing vertically with both blades on his descent, felling two soldiers with it. Parrying a thrust with one of his blades, his other blade sunk its fangs on a man's neck, fountain of red spurting from the laceration. Len then slammed the hilt of his sword on a crusader's head, the impact disorientating the man as he clutched his head in agony. His misery was ended with a swing of a sword, his head taken as a payment for the release.

The duke watched in horror as his men were cut down one by one. All at the hands of this unknown assailant. Who, or _what_ was he?!

"What is it that you want? Gold? Women? Power? I'll give you anything! Just spare me!" He cried, shivering in fear as he felt death approaching. The messenger of death remained silent, deathly steel glinting in torchlight, severing the ties that held body and soul together. And with that, Duke Hedin was no more.

**oOoOo**

Blood. That's what she saw. Chains wound tightly around her petite frame, she could do little to block out the nightmarish vision that unfolded before her.

Those men. The crusaders, the duke, the man who led the hunting party after the priestess and her servant. The same, cruel man who manhandled her, laughing at her misfortune. She harboured nothing but contempt for the offender and his soldiers, and feared that he would drag her back to Latein, back to her elegant cage. With her knight servant far away somewhere, she thought she was beyond salvation.

Then _he _appeared. Garbed in dark sleeveless leather armour, dual swords held tightly in his gloved hand, with his eyes the shade of icy blue, his attitude even colder as he slew her tormentors in cold blood. Even when the duke got to his knees and begged for his life, the killer said nothing, rather beheading the man, unfazed by his atrocious acts of murder. How could anyone be so heartless as to kill a man who begged for mercy?

She was no stranger to blood, as her healing powers were often brought into service when tending to the wounded. Torn limbs, burnt flesh and mangled bodies, she's seen it all. But she couldn't hold back a gasp of horror at actually _seeing _murder with her own eyes. Tendrils of fear crept up her body, keeping her rooted and immobile as the killer took note of her presence, cold blue eyes meeting a pair of warm azure eyes, one which reflected fear.

The assassin stepped closer, and she struggled against her bond, inching away from the young man, only to run into a wall. Was this the end? Years of yearning for freedom, and finally getting her chance to escape, only to be captured and killed in this desolate place and her body left to rot? Or was he a member of the Church, ordered to bring her back? Back to her prison?

"If you're going to kill me, do it. But I beg you, make it quick and painless, please."

The assassin said nothing, his gaze remain fixed on her trembling form. Her eyes drifted close as he raised his blade, and prayed for the end.

* * *

**Second chapter, yay...? **

**Thanks to: Lynn 'Ne'-chan, CatPhones and of course Catatonic Inspiration for her awesome review! **

**Reviews makes the world go round, so R & R! xD**


	3. Ad Initium

_**Heavenly Requiem**_

_**- **_**Chapter Three**_** -**_

**Ad Initium**

* * *

_Clang!_

The coils of cold chain wound tightly around her fell into pieces, and the girl stared at the assassin in surprise, "W-why-?"

"I do not kill women or children, unless they were the assigned targets." Was his curt reply as he sheathed his blades on his back, taking out a cloth sack and haphazardly tossing in the former duke's severed head, sealing it with a rope.

"Besides, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to kill weaklings who can't even fend for themselves."

"Just like those men you've slaughtered?" The girl snapped.

Len glanced at her, taking note of the grim expression clouded on her features, "Yes, just like those men."

"You killed them! How… why…"

"It has nothing to do with you, I think. Pray that we do not cross paths again." It was his parting words, as he turned and faded into the dark corridors, his light footsteps dying down until only silence filled the air, leaving her to contemplate about the identity of the mysterious killer who (unintentionally) saved her life.

It wasn't long before her knight, Oliver, rushed to the clearing, the clacking of his metal boots on granite floor echoing loudly, screeching to a halt at the sight of carnage that greeted him. "What in the name of seventh hell happened here?!"

"Oliver!"

"Priestess! Thank heavens, you're safe! You're not hurt, are you? They haven't done anything, have they? What happened?" The young knight fretted, look of concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said quietly.

"But-"

"We should get moving, the sooner we leave this place, the better."

"O-okay, then…" Oliver stammered as the girl walked past, and he trotted after her retreating figure. The duo stepped out of the cave, and they weren't sorry to see the end of it; they were eager to put this accursed piece of land far, far behind them. As they trudged onwards Oliver snuck few glances behind his back at the ex-priestess, his friend, quietly following with her head bowed, a thoughtful look gracing her pale complexion. He had questions he wanted to ask, just what exactly transpired during his absence that could result in corpses littering the area, stains of blood painted on the walls? How did she escape with her life? But her firm tone put any inquires he had to rest, indicating that whatever happened she didn't want to talk about it.

In the end, he simply shrugged it off, relieved that regardless of what happened, she managed to stay alive somehow. And that's what mattered, wasn't it?

Even so, he just couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, something… _ominous. _

**ooOoo**

The journey back was far smoother than the rough ride he had only few hours prior. It was hard to believe that all this, trekking through the forest, hunting down the traitors and returning back only took mere hours, as opposed to days as he initially thought. Not that he was complaining.

His return was met with looks of approval from his fellow tribesmen, and his master praising him for his success, a rare occasion in itself.

"You have done well, my apprentice. With your worthiness proven, the Order of Dainsleif shall accept you with open arms, and with this you have officially become part of our sacred order. Your servitude shall be of great import in near future."

Len bowed, "It was an honour to serve, sir."

Kaito nodded, "If that is all, then report back to the Capital. You shall be further informed of other details later."

"Yes sir."

**ooOoo**

The trip back to capital city, Latein, took few days on foot. Entering the ornate city of radiance at night via secret tunnel, Len found himself lying on his bed in his sparse, dark room, eyes open. He couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because it was already morning, either. Immersing himself in a meditative state-like trance, he took a stroll down the memory lane, reviewing his courses of actions, looking for any flaws, any loopholes that remained loose. So far, he found nothing, save for that strange encounter with that girl.

She was a strange one, he mused. Her dress, rather modest and simplistic yet fair, adorned with occasional accessories of real, genuine diamonds. Despite her travel-worn look she was also rather, dare he say it, beautiful and young, around his age, by his estimation.

'_A noble? Only those with wealth can afford such luxuries, and those traitors were chasing her. It would've seemed like a simple case of bringing back a runaway, except… it just doesn't add up. Just who was she?'_

A tentative knock on his door pulled his attention towards the door. "Yes?" He answered.

The door opened, and in entered two twins, both with identical shades of jet black hair, golden eyes, and overall attire composed of black not too dissimilar to his current state of apparel.

"Len! You came back! Welcome home!" The female twin chirped happily, tackling him with a flying glomp that made him stagger.

"Miss Rui-" He began.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you? It's just Rui for you! No honorifics, okay?" Rui pouted, earning a chuckle from her male counterpart.

"Still haven't changed, eh? Anyways, good to have you back, man." Said male laughed, lightly thumping the assassin on his shoulder. Len nodded in acknowledgement, before he clicked the door shut.

"How did you know I was back?"

"Commander Shion told us, who else?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now. Tales of your success are the main topics amongst the tribe, by the looks of it."

"I know, right? You've done really well, Len!"

Len scratched his head in embarrassment, "It was nothing, I see no reason why people should be impressed." He said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?! You completely smashed the graduation!" Rei exclaimed.

"Assassin is the hardest and the toughest meister in terms of graduation, in case you haven't realised. One small mistake, and boom, you're dead. Out of about a hundred or so academy trainees that applied for the meister, seems like you're the only one who graduated this year. That says something, doesn't it?" Rui said.

"Exactly why I never signed up for it…" Rei muttered.

"The two of you completed your training far earlier than your peers-"

"Dark knight training standards are different to assassins, Len." Rei reminded him.

"Same here, Shadowmancers don't pit their trainees to actual missions where they could easily get killed. God knows how long I would've lasted if that was the case." Rui shivered.

"…"

"Anyways, we came here to say hi, and congratulate you for your success. Also, the Cardinal's been looking for you."

"The Cardinal? Why?" Len asked.

Rui shrugged, "How should I know? He didn't tell us anything, just that he wanted to see you. Though regarding your achievements, I'm not surprised."

"Very well, then." Len stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Len?"

"Yes?"

"We're planning on going out for lunch, let's meet up at our usual place after your meeting, okay?" Rui asked.

Len nodded, and the twins took their leave, though not before Rei turned around and addressed him, "By the way, at this time the Cardinal should be at church, celebrating mass no doubt. It's Sunday, after all."

"I see…"

"Well, we'll be seeing you shortly, yeah?"

"Of course."

Len took off his gear, replacing his black leather gears and instead opting to don on clothing less shady. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself, and his dark brown slacks with gray shirt would make him blend somewhat with the crowd. He still carried weapons however, two thin ninjato's with flat guards tucked underneath his shirt, wrapped in bandages behind his back. His coat was certainly baggy enough to conceal the suspicious protrusion, and he could move around the city with no one being the wiser.

The city was still the same, still retaining its radiant glory, its walls reaching far beyond into the horizon, housing large population of people as they greeted the morning and proceeded to resume with their daily lives. At the centre lied ornate, aureate church, its tallest tower displaying an ancient clock that still ticked to this day, the wheels and gears of the relic's interior ceaselessly working and turning. There was also a large bell, its silvery and golden glints drawing gazes of appreciation at the beauty of it, more so as the dawn approached, first slivers of sunlight shining on the precious artefact.

The church buildings were colossal, the architecture of the giant radiating magnificence and prestige, its centuries' worth of history testimony of its strength and endurance against trials of time. The religion of Christianity reached beyond the marble walls of city of Latein, capital city of Aruven empire, drawing in believers and those who wished for enlightenment from the far reaches of the continent.

A grand silver cross stood tall on the crown of the Church, signifying its identity as headquarters for Order of Silver Cross, law enforcers of the light, as people called. The existence of such prestigious Order predated back to the time the Church was built. What initially started off as simple monastery for monks grew over time, until it gained social and political powers, large enough to share power of authority over the governing body of the empire. It was rumoured that the Church held control over the continent and its inhabitants, with government sapped of their power, acting as lifeless puppets that moved to the strings pulled by the Church.

Personally, Len didn't give many thoughts to the shifts in power. It didn't matter who held the crown and who clutched the sceptre, his life would remain unchanged, revolving around the Order that existed in the shadow underneath the candlelight that was the Silver Cross. Even if the light flickered and died, the shadow would still remain, immersed in waves of darkness.

Pushing open the iron frame gate of the sanctuary, Len slipped in quietly, noticing that the mass was still taking place. The hall was filled with believers of various backgrounds in social hierarchy, and surprisingly it was not the priests but the Cardinal himself who preached and forwarded the rite.

"...and so he took the chalice and gave it to his disciples, saying…"

'_Still hasn't finished, huh? Better wait, then.' _With that thought he took a seat near the corner, and idly mused that in ten years of living in the city of Christianity, not once has he ever prayed, and he served the Cardinal, the head of the church. Rather ironic.

**ooOoo**

The liturgy took almost another hour before it came to a conclusion. Remaining seated in the corner, Len waited until all has left, and slowly approached the altar. Bowing he addressed the man, "You wished to see me, Cardinal Janus?"

"Ah, Len, I was expecting you. Let us talk more freely in my office." Said the elder man, gesturing to the door to the side. After few flights of stairs and walking along corridors, they finally reached the office, a large, spacious room decorated with splendour ornaments. Tapestry of the Christ and of sorts hung on the marble wall, tomes of new and old neatly tucked in tall oaken bookshelves placed against the wall.

The elder dignitary took his seat on the throne-like chair at the other end of the room, his back on the large pane of leadlight, depicted with symbol of large silver cross, the shade of the glasswork casting silvery light as the sun shone its ray through it.

"I hope you've been doing well?" the man began.

"Yes sir."

"I've heard of your exemplary accomplishments, I'm pleased you were able to complete the task. It must've been rather difficult, I believe."

"It was an honour to serve, Cardinal."

Janus nodded in approval, "It's rather difficult to find talented individuals nowadays, especially one so young. A man with boundless potential such as yourself will be a great asset to our orders, both of them."

"Both, sir?" Len inquired.

The Cardinal sighed, rising from his seat and walking towards the stained glass pane, staring at the sight beyond the screen. "As you may already know, the Church is currently preparing for the Holy War against the heretics. Our forces are already spread thin enough as it is, and so we are understaffed in many cases. I cannot involve the entirety of Dainsleif order, lest their – our – existence be brought into light, nor can I mobilise them for the front lines."

Turning around, the dignitary addressed the assassin, "I wish I could leave you to your rest, but I have an important mission, and I could not find anyone but you to turn for assistance."

Surprise momentarily lit on his face, before he slipped the mask back on, "What would you have me do, sir?"

"Our priestess has recently been kidnapped by the heretics, and it is imperative that she be brought back safely."

"A priestess? I take it she's of great importance, then?"

"Yes. She has the ability to use holy magic, and is believed to be a descendant of the Miracle Bringers, direct bloodline of the Christ himself. She is ultimately the symbol of our faith, and she is important for this Church and the city itself, along with all who live within."

Len frowned, a little doubtful at the revelation. Sure, he's heard of a priestess who was capable of using powerful holy magic, using its powers to help people in need, but descendants of the Christ? If it wasn't for the fact that the Cardinal himself was telling him this, he wouldn't have believed it. And the Cardinal was never one to humour others.

"I have gave relevant details to Commander Shion, report back to him and get him to debrief you on your mission. That is all."

The Cardinal watched as the young assassin bowed before taking his leave, the door silently clicking shut behind him.

"So, it has begun…" he muttered.

* * *

**Sooooooo I'm still alive. Surprise surprise.**

**Or, I'm actually dead, and this is my vengeful ghost typing up the chapters I _should _have uploaded like, some time ago. Your pick.**

**In any case, thanks for reading, and if you've got the time, R & R, yeah?**

**Ah, by the way, I forgot to mention one critical detail: this story plot _has _been inspired from a mobile game called 'Inotia 4'. I'm really sorry I neglected to mention it earlier, when I should have. I knew I was forgetting something, but it didn't hit me until a guest reviewer kindly reminded me of it. Sorry and thank you for the reminder, Chocomint3, hope this settles it. :)**

**That being said, some parts of the story (like certain names, etc) are from the game. I'll try to highlight those, though it's been a while since I last played the game, so my memories are a bit hazy... haha...**


	4. Through the Arch

_**Heavenly Requiem**_

**- Chapter Four - **

**Through the Arch**

* * *

"Riliane Sheza. Not much is known about her life prior to her indoctrination to the Church. She was brought in at the age of 9, and would've celebrated her 20th birthday in few months' time, were it not for her abduction by those kidnapping insurgents. Furthermore, her size seems to be-"

"What the hell! Rei! Stop fooling around and take it seriously!" Rui snapped, thumping her twin on the head.

"What was that for? Ah my head…"

Len took no notice of the twin's squabbling as he merely flicked through the parchments. A girl with holy powers, one loved by the people of the city, upheld as a living deity of sorts, one who could heal any injuries, however fatal and purge any poison no matter how lethal. Not some cheap, off-the-street imitations but a real deal. He never saw her in person, but from what he gathered, she was quite a character.

Not that it mattered to him in any way. All he needed to do was simply find the girl, and bring her back. That was all there was to it.

"Hmm…"

"I feel for you, man. Landing yourself a job just after graduation! No time to rest, I don't know how you put up with it all." Rei yawned, leaning back on his chair as he haphazardly placed his feet on the desk.

"He's just a hard-worker, diligent at his job, unlike _you_." Rui pointed out, lightly thumping her lazy counterpart in the head. Huffing, she continued, "Honestly, look at him Rei! He never complains about anything, shouldn't you take after him and try a little harder yourself? Considering you're several years his senior and all."

"Hey, that was uncalled for…" he grumbled lightly.

Across the table Len watched the twins bickering in boredom. Close as they were, their frequent arguments were legendary amongst the tribe. This wasn't the first dispute he saw, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Sibling quarrels, occasionally he wondered what it felt like to have a sibling, connected by blood. He wasn't sure if he really wanted one however, the twins being the prime example. Not that they truly meant what they said. Most likely it was just their own way of expressing familial affection. Probably.

The door clicked opened, revealing none other than his blue-haired master, looking cold as ever. His presence put an immediate end to the sibling disputes, and the three straightened up as the man took his seat. Not one to beat around the bush he dove straight to the point.

"I assume you've gone through the data?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You will all finish your preparation and leave at the first thing in the morning-"

"Wait a minute," Rei cut in, "_All _of us? So we're leaving too?"

Kaito nodded. "The decision came from the higher-ups. Skilled as Len may be, this will be his first official mission, not to mention one of critical importance, usually reserved for veterans in the fields. As such, it has been decided that the two of you will accompany and assist him."

"Shit…" the black-haired teen sighed dejectedly.

"Sir, just the three of us, then?" Rui asked.

"Yes, the Cardinal wants this mission to be done as covert as possible. A platoon of elite crusaders will be sent as an official face of the situation, and will make their way across the border through the spatial gate. They will be moving to the destination as gathered from the intel, pursue the heretics and confront them. And that's where you come in. The three of you will be tailing the platoon and follow them without them knowing, get the priestess and disappear long before they find out. Escort her back here once you get a hold of her, and that will be the end of it."

"So, a stealth approach, huh? In that case, why not team Len up with others from the Stealth Division?"

"Unfortunately, most of them are currently away on their own missions, and the few remaining ones are assigned to keep patrol around the city. All in all, Len is the only one who's currently available, along with the two of you."

"…"

"If that is all-" Kaito turned to leave.

"Wait, commander, what if the crusaders were to learn of our identities? What if they found us out? What do we do then?" Rei asked.

"Our main priority is to the tribe, to preserve our existence and keep it concealed to external intelligence. Should, in an unlikely event of them become aware of your presence, then you are authorised to take direct actions to silence them. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The trio replied in unison.

"Very well then, you are dismissed. The rendezvous point is at the chapel, and the platoon departs just before sunrise. Make sure you are all prepared, and leave undetected. That is all."

**oOoOo**

"Man, so we have to worry about both the heretics AND the crusaders. Joy." Rei sighed, sarcasm dripping from his statement as he held back a yawn. It was still dark outside, and the early morning frost dampened his mood. What he wouldn't give to be back in his warm bed…

"Can't be helped. Though I do wish they didn't just leave at such early hours…" for once Rei didn't feel the urge to correct her twin, as she was just as tired as he was. She snuck a glance at their unofficial younger sibling, who was currently leaning on a wall, his arms crossed and his face blank. Other than slight dark creases under his eyes he showed no other outwardly signs of fatigue. Just like the two of them, he was garbed in the attire he wore on his 'graduation task', the same black leather armour and dark outfit. His usual dual blades were strapped to his back, though she knew he carried more arms than he let out, knives and throwing projectiles concealed in his clothes.

Rei Kagene sported equipments of heavier variety, donning on partial plate armour made of dark metal, greaves, gauntlets and shoulder guards made of similar material and design. Strapped on his left arm was a custom-made shield, its narrow shape looking almost as if an extension of his gauntlet, rather than a separate gear. Tied to his back was his claymore, sheathed in a leather guard of similar shade. Its cruciform hilt, long enough for two-handed grips, along with the length of the sword implied difficulty in wielding it in one hand. If his shield wasn't so much like a forearm guard, he wouldn't have chosen such cumbersome weapon.

His female counterpart, on the other hand, wore thick robes made of dark silks, completed with black hoods that hung low near her eyes when covered. Unlike her male companions she was armed with only a staff, a rough-cut onyx stone nestled on matrix of wooden mesh on the tip of the dark brown wood that constituted the main body of the pole. Despite its simple design it was quite durable, once blocking barrage of hits from a zweihander with nary a scratch. And the magic of shadowmancers she could channel through the gem, the highlight of the staff, produced some devastating, albeit messy, results.

Silence befell on the trio as they waited, until the bell from the tower rang in the distant, signalling the coming of dawn. No words were spoken as the trio assumed position, taking one of the secret routes that would take them outside, beyond the thick marble walls of the capital. Concealing themselves in the forest on the outskirts of the city they waited, and not long after they could see a group of crusaders marching out of the main gate. Once they were ahead far enough, the trio silently trailed after them, taking care not to make noise to catch their attention.

**oOoOo**

Spatial gates. Magical structures that acted like a waypoint, transporting animate and inanimate objects alike, from one location to the other within time span of seconds to minutes. Complex magical theories and mechanisms lay behind the concept, beyond understanding of commoners. Even so, it was simple. Set coordinates of desired locations, activate the gate, and simply walk into (or through) it. Of course, there were limits in the range of teleportation, amounts of magic needed to initiate the dimensional leap, and so on. Which was why the gates were prohibited for commercial uses, the sealing magic placed on gates only undone per authorisation of the higher-ups in the church hierarchy, namely the Cardinal.

Len never used one before, seeing how the Dainsleifs avoided utilising it to keep low profiles from the watchful eyes of the church. He's certainly heard of them before, sure, even seeing one once years before. For using it, never.

That would soon change, though, as he could see a distinctive shape of an arch placed in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by trees standing taller than the structure.

The crusader platoon came to a halt before the gate, a lone crusader stepping forward and did _something _that made the archway lit up in blue lights. Puzzled, he watched in silent amazement as the crusaders one by one was enveloped by the dazzling light and disappeared. As the last of them transported away, the trio moved out of their hiding spot, and approached the gate, just in time to see the light flicker away.

"What do we do?" Len asked.

"We use the gate, and follow after them without them knowing."

"But the gate-"

"We're given a different sets of coordinates, one that'll take us near to where they teleported." Rui drew a roll of parchment from her robes, unfurling it on the grass. Pointing at the blue circle on the map, she elaborated, "This is where they must've teleported to, according to the coordination given to us by the commander. And this," she pointed at the zone circled in red, "is where we'll be making our landing. It's far enough to stay hidden, yet close enough to give us time to close in on them."

"We're separated by a hill or two, but we'll be taking a roundabout here," Rei extrapolated, drawing a line on the map, "and wait for them to catch us up here. We'll be positioned above, so we'll definitely see them coming."

"I see. I take it you know how to use the gate, then?" Len asked.

"Of course. Stand back, and watch the master at work." Rui smirked, drawing out another roll of parchment from her sleeves. Holding out her staff, she enchanted spells in unfathomable tongue, circling her hand in strange motions, jet black runes etched in the air at her gestures. There was a low rumbling, and the gate flashed once more, though this time a fiery red, as opposed to the light blue from the crusaders earlier. Before he could even ask he felt himself drawn, pulled, strange sensation of being stretched and sucked into the pulsating light. There was a flash, and then the trio disappeared, leaving the clearing silent once more.

* * *

**Short chapter, but meh.**

**Again, I'm sorry for not crediting the source sooner. I've already mentioned this in the last chapter, but just felt the need to put it here. Whatever I say will probably sound like a lame excuse, so all I can say is that I'll try my best to ensure this doesn't happen again. Of course, I'm not the best when it comes to picking out details like this, so feel free to remind me if, or when, that happens. **

**In any case, by the way things are looking at the moment, some of the story plot may parallel to that of the game, but I'm currently working on diverging into my own path soon. **

**Soooo, getting that off my chest, not sure what else to say, so uh, hi? And I think I'm addicted to chocolates...**

**And yeah, Rilliane and Sheza are names from two different, separate series. If you can guess what they are, then good on 'ya. **


End file.
